Toothbrushes, when used properly, are effective for improving dental hygiene. However, many times, the task of brushing one's teeth becomes tedious. As a result, people generally brush very quickly or even brush once a day rather than brushing two or three times a day for a two-minute duration, as recommended by the American Dental Association. Some toothbrushes now play music for a duration of two-minutes in attempt to encourage brushing for the recommended time period.